Tires have long been manufactured by vulcanization within a tire mold. Typical tire molds have small holes or vents to allow air trapped within the mold to escape. After the tire is vulcanized and removed from the mold, tiny rubber burrs or extensions extend radially outward from the tire. These burrs are formed from rubber trapped within the vents of the mold. These rubber burrs are a waste of rubber, and detract from the appearance of the tire. The removal of the burrs requires an extra manufacturing step. In addition, the mold vents must be periodically cleaned in order to maintain the vents.
Some prior art molds utilize vent holes wherein blocking members are inserted in the holes and function to prevent the burrs. The use of these blocking members while preventing the rubber burrs, have the disadvantage of producing a small mark on the tire surface. In addition, the blocking members must be cleaned periodically or replaced. Thus an improved ventless mold is desired wherein no marks or burrs are formed on the tire.